nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semyon
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 15:33, May 26, 2010 :Welcome at Lovia! SjorskingmaWikistad 15:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship 09:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC)}} :Official name: Semyon Breyev :Residence: Abby Springs, Newhaven :Sex: Male :Thanks. Semyon Edikovich 09:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, and you got that without the nagging. 09:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I wish. Semyon Edikovich 12:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well then, you are hereby a citizen! Congratz :) 12:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Woohoo! Semyon Edikovich 12:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The first rule to being a Lovian citizen is learning how to use "naranja" 12:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I failed already. :( Semyon Edikovich 12:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No way, you are doing ! 12:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Map The map in your subpage... Like it? Marcus Villanova 20:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :lol Villanova Way... yeah, it's good, I want to add some stuff though. Semyon Edikovich 12:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yay ir's 'ight! Marcus Villanova 18:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :So add some stuff i see you added a lake/Ocean thingy cool! Marcus Villanova 18:14, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome A warm welcome with the Liberal Democrats. Percival E. Galahad 11:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks . Semyon E. Breyev 12:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Teams! Man you went full out, Thanks! Finally Seven has not one but two teams! But I need a logo for the Contra United and Frisco Eagles by the end of the day or some time soon! Thanks man you've really ben a great help Marcus Villanova 15:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I was only gouing to make two like you said, but Sjors made Contra United so I had to make a third to balance it out Semyon E. Breyev 15:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :yay I saw that Thanks a ton you've been a big help to expanding the soccer in Lovia! Marcus Villanova 15:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome in my town, I hope you enjoy Jon Johnson 12:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::O you didn't welcome me at all! 12:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh I didn't notice, also welcome :p Jon Johnson 12:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, I will. Semyon E. Breyev 12:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) LSCA MSL Congress Please join us at the LSCA MSL Forum to vote on Expansion. Thnx Marcus Villanova 23:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Parties Do you want to become one the parties in the new trial? Because it is an trial against a racist fascist called drabo. we dont want his racist vandalism. Pierlot McCrooke 18:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) LSCA MSL Congress We need your vote right now! Thank you! Also good luck in the elections! Marcus Villanova Walden 15:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Site council rotating membership The Wikination community decided to create a Wikination:Site council to decide on several website and community issues, such as forums, community pages, blocks, page protections, deletions, etc. The council consists of three bureaucrats and four rotating active community members. You were selected randomly as one of those four active citizens. Will you take up this responsibility for the next two months? Please respond soon. 08:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :If the user does not respond within 3 days, another active user will be selected. :This concerns actual site management, not political power in Lovia. ::Thank you very much, but at the moment I need to concentrate on schoolwork. (You might have noticed I’ve been quite inactive for some time.) --Semyon 13:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Future Cooperation It seems like you and I will be the Governor and the Deputy, so here's a first attempt of me to make our cooperation one of the best in Lovia. I'm willing to divide the tasks, but we'll have to make arrangements, off course we need to wait until after the election, but that's not so far from now. JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 10:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we are both reasonable guys, so that should be possible. --Semyon 12:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I like this . Good luck you two! 12:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Well' we'll sit together some day later, see you then :p JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 13:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::User:Jon Johnson/Seven, take a look, and please add more cases, I don't know enough of the state, to give a full summary JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) hi No i'm not daddy yankee. Horton11 19:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. --Semyon 22:01, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, and some plans I am very absent lately, that's because I have a lot of work to do! I hope that you as a a deputy help me through this difficult period! Thanks! Also I'll try to make a plan of what we need to change, this plan will come soon. I hope you like it! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 16:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's all right, but I'm unwilling to do too much without your approval. --Semyon 21:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the typo. Even those little edits help out a lot. Edward Hannis 19:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. --Semyon 21:04, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks...with an award As a semi new user you've shown great talent in editing and amazing pages. YOu still have alot to learn but are defintly on your way! Great job and we hope that you can continue. The Wikination:Gifts and awards gives you the Bouquet and Flowers award. Thanks from - Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 125px-Flower bouquet.png|''Bouquet of Flowers'' Talk:Conservative Christian Party of Lovia See my proposal. I'd like to let you know that you can count on my support! Bucu 15:30, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Back Is it you again Semyon? Percival E. Galahad 09:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi there! Yes it is, see my message of Dimi's talk page. Semyon 09:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Welcome back! Percival E. Galahad 09:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you. :) Semyon 09:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Welcome comrade! The CCPL and it's candidates need your support. Pierius Magnus 09:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll vote when an admin tells me they believe I am Semyon. Semyon 09:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::That's probably for the best. Glad you're back though. :) Pierius Magnus 09:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Welcome back! I find it a pity that you did not decide to run for MOTC :| Cristian Latin 10:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::There you go 14:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Thanks for voting CCPL. Not to be Al Pacino -esque, but "you da man." Edward Hannis 17:09, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I am. Semyon 17:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Semyon, would you please consider keeping your votes "within the party"? Me, Latin and Hannis also need your support - Yuri doesn't, he has nine communists behind him. Pierius Magnus 17:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Congress Would you be so kind to vote for people within CCPL? I, personally, could use your support and so could mr. Latin and mr. Hannis I believe. When you left our party because you disliked party politics I believe you made it clear you would still support our party, so that includes: voting for our candidates. Had you run in the elections you would have had our support aswell, but due to unfortunate circumstances this apparantly did not happen. Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 09:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :I don't really know how to explain my feelings about this. I left the CCPL so I could vote for who I wanted, without being forced into nonsense like this. Ultimately, my votes are my own, and making a citizen vote for specific candidates, like the ‘plan’ above does, undermines democracy. Semyon 09:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I take that as a no, then. And no, we do not have some sort of elaborate scheme to win, neither have we made up who votes for who, all we try is to keep our votes within the party in order to get each and everyone of our people elected. Conservatism has never been very strong in Lovia, we need to take every chance we got to shine, or else four hardworking Christian politicians will drown in a sea of militant atheists. Well, in any case, I respect your decision though that does not stop me from regretting in. Pierius Magnus 13:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::"Drown in a sea of militant atheists" xD. May I just make one remark? There have never been anti-religious (nor extremist religious) bills in Congress. We had one or two secular themes, and that was all. It's pretty ridicule to make this the Big Conservative Campaign Theme 13:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Glad to have you back When the elections are over, we might focus on Seven, what do you think? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 12:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) AltHist Yep, that's me! And as to how I heard about this, somebody (Pierius Magnus or something) was talking about it on my friend's talk page, and I decided to pop in to see what it was about. BoredMatt 20:55, January 10, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Ah, so publicity DOES work :P Cristian Latin 20:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC)